Borrowed Steel
Ok. My task is simple. Get some swords, get to Blackmist Castle, infiltrate it, find Sky, fight off Sinthaster, get to safety, and live. Fine, it isn't simple. But it's a plan. One step at a time. Swords. As I'm walking the docks, the striking differences between here and my home are glaring, but the atmosphere is making me nostalgic all the same. The smell of the water. The hustle of merchants. The dock hands moving steadily between the boats and the storefronts. It feels like yesterday we were all together still, before happenstance tore us apart. I'm a million miles away when I walk past two crewman outside their ship. "We are set to depart for the Islands, sir! On your order." "We will depart within the hour. Get everything situated and do your security checks." Well, looks like I have my boat, but I need to find my swords, and fast. I don't have much time. I keep walking the docks and notice lots of great options, but nothing I could get without a fight. Fights draw attention, if I can avoid one, I will. It would be easy for a swordsman to lose track of his belongings, but the moment has to be just right. And then, all of a sudden, I see my swords. Well, not mine. Not yet, at least. There is a man laying on some crates bordering an alley wall, hat on his face, clearly asleep. A set of swords on the floor to his right, along with an axe. I can't use all three, and I'm more trained in the florentine style. Both swords it is. Perfect, really, considering how he is tucked away in a corner in the shade. If I move swiftly, this could be the easiest step of my trek. As I get closer, I glance at the swords, inspect them. They are elvish blades, with worn leather grips. They look sharp, and old. They should work for my needs. The axe looks heavy and new. Honestly, it isn't a bad option, but the swords appear to be a set. The balance will be better, and my training might be more useful with them. It's decided. I move quickly and quietly. I slink in along the building, out of sight, grab the swords, and walk away casually. Easiest thing I've ever done. Now I must find that ship that was headed to the Islands. I do have some coin to purchase a trip, but much like my newfound weaponry, I'd rather stow then buy: I have a finite amount of funds and need to spend cautiously. There are a lot of ships here today, I'll have to eavesdrop a little to narrow down which ship- I fall hard to the ground, caught off guard. I roll forward fast and rebound up, turning towards the attack. A man is standing facing me, anger coating his face. He has a dagger and... an axe. Shit. I grab my swords and stand at the ready. The man growls his words. "I'd like my swords back, thief!' "No way. I need these more than you do-" "And how do you know how badly I need my own swords, then?! Return me my weapons or meet your fate at the hands of Jacél!" He charges me with his ax raised and swings down, hard. I dodge to the right and slice at him, cutting his shirt, but not doing any bodily damage. As I move in for another slice at his abdomen, he blocks me with his ax, head in the ground, and slashes at me with his dagger. His dagger finds my chest as the ground is splashed red. I gasp and leap backwards to regroup, and the man heaves his ax back up. He charges before I am ready, but I manage to dodge in time, slamming into a wall in the process. I try to recover as he charges again, throwing my sword up just in time to catch him in-between his shoulder and his arm. It stops him momentarily, then he grins wildly. "Well, I guess I got one sword back. Now for the other, eh?!" He pulls out his dagger and lunges it at my face. I dodge it by a hair and thrust the other sword deep into his chest in one fluid motion. His face is contorted in pain and shock, and all of a sudden, I'm elsewhere again. A pool of blood. A man on his back with a post coming through his chest. The same face on this man. The last moments of Henlo Jacoby's life. And the dread and fatigue in taking someone too soon. I'm back in my body. This man is gasping for air and slumps over, staring at me. "Get help, please... I'm feeling weak, please... Keep the swords, even..." I crawl to him, and look him in his eyes. His time is over, which is unfortunate. I stole from him and he tried to reclaim what was his. This isn't fair in the slightest. But I'm on a mission, and I know more than most that life isn't fair. "What is your name?" "Durna... Durna Holt... please..." I stand and don't move for a moment. Then, I turn him over with my foot, and, foot on chest, pull out each swords as blood pours out and he screams. I cover his mouth and kneel alongside him. I look into his eyes. "I'll never forget you. And I'm sorry this happened. But I need these swords, and I need them badly. Sadly, I must catch a boat. But I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." I get up and walk away, for the second time in my life, leaving a man to die for doing the right thing. I don't enjoy this trend. As I exit the alley, I search the dock and eventually spot the merchants I overheard earlier boarding their ship. The cargo latch is open still, and I squeeze in with ease. I settle behind some boxes, ready for the voyage, as the hatch busts open and light pours in. A man is looking around thoroughly. "I know someone is in here, and if you don't come out and tell your story now, I'll purge you from this vessel!" I consider his threat, but given my day, I'm not looking for a fight. I stand slowly, obscured by shadows. I raises both hands weaponlessly, and speak slowly. "I am just a shadow on the wall looking for passage to the Whither Rock Islands." "Why?" "That I can't tell you, but I offer no harm to your crew or your supplies. I just look to travel." "So why not buy your trip, then? Why be a secret to the crew? No money, no passage, son, and I swear by the gods you will not make this journey in one piece if I catch you again. Get out." I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out a duke and toss it to the man. He looks at it and laughs. "So you've got coin, but want to remain a shadow to us all, eh? Throw me a mate for this and you've got it, kid." I reluctantly throw him another duke. The man picks it up, then looks back to me. "Keep quiet. Once we get there, I will come and retrieve you. And if I for one second think you are up to anything funny or see you out of this room, I'll end your trip. Do we have a deal?" "We do. Thank you for your discretion." "Thank you for the payment, Shadow. Stay quiet." The man exits and shuts the cargo hold. I'm left alone in the dark. And all i can see is Henlo and Durna. I'm positive I'll be awake this whole trip.